


i want the world to know (you're my whole world)

by snowest (klaineanummel)



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Amy, Bisexual Jake, Coming Out, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaineanummel/pseuds/snowest
Summary: Jake is surprised by Amy's reaction to Rosa's big news





	i want the world to know (you're my whole world)

**Author's Note:**

> So I was talking to my friend about how I've always shipped Rosa and Amy but I can't stand the thought of Jake and Amy breaking up and putting some of my headcanons to word and then I just had to write the fic about it, so here it is. This is my first Brooklyn Nine-Nine fic (though I'm hoping to eventually write more, though who knows!). This is sort of a reaction to the 99th episode + the description of the 100th episode!
> 
> Title based on the song "I'm Coming Out"

Amy is sitting up in bed when Jake walks in, staring at the opposite wall with an intense look of concentration on her face.

Jake slips under the covers, greeting her with a, “What’s wrong, Ames? You still bumming about the misprinted hint in yesterday’s crossword?”

She shakes her head, and Jake notices that she’s picking at the skin around the nail on her thumb. He frowns, never having seen this particular nervous tick of hers.

“Hey, babe,” he says, putting a hand over hers, putting a stop to the skin-picking action. “Seriously, what’s wrong?”

She turns to him, brown eyes wide. “I have to tell you something, but I’m worried you’ll take it the wrong way.”

Jake squeezes her hand and promises, “Ames, the only thing you could ever tell me that I’d take the wrong way would be you cheating on me with the Vulture.” He pauses, then quickly asks, “You didn’t cheat on me with the Vulture, right?”

“Ew, no,” Amy scrunches her face up and shakes her head. “Jake, ew.”

“Okay, sorry, just had to make sure,” he pats her hand and says, “Now, really. Tell me what’s wrong.”

She stares at him for a moment, then sighs and says, “It’s about Rosa.”

“Oh?” Jake straightens up a little.

“And her, um. Announcement,” Amy shifts a little so that she’s staring at Jake straight on.

“Babe,” Jake takes his hand off of Amy’s. “You’re not… does it upset you? That Rosa’s bi?”

Amy sighs and says, “Yes,” then, seeing the look of alarm on Jake’s face quickly says, “No! Not – Oh, god, this is what I was worried about.” She squares her shoulders and says, “I’m upset that I didn’t know sooner. Like, seven years ago sooner.”

“What?” Jake narrows his eyes. “Why?”

Amy winces. “Because I used to have a massive crush on her, but never said anything because I assumed she was straight?”

Jake stares, and stares. Then, he stares some more.

Amy groans. “See, this is why I didn’t want to say anything.”

“Wait, so,” Jake puts his hands up, stopping her. “You’re upset because you thought Rosa was straight, but she isn’t, and now you’re sad that you missed your chance with her?”

Amy winces again. “Maybe?”

Jake stares at her for another second, then bursts out laughing. “Ames!” he takes her hand again. “Why would you be worried about telling me that?”

“Because,” she shits up even straighter, “I didn’t want you to think that I regret our relationship, or that I wish I was with Rosa instead. I love you so much, and I’m so excited to marry you, but it’s just… I’m feeling the sting of the missed opportunity.”

“Amy, don’t worry,” Jake says, forcing himself to become serious. “I wasn’t thinking that at all.”

She narrows her eyes in suspicion. “Oh, yeah? Then, pray tell, what were you thinking? And,” she holds a finger up before he can speak, “if you tell me it’s that Rosa and I would look really hot together, I swear to god, Jake, I will end our engagement.”

“I wasn’t going to say that,” Jake says, rolling his eyes. “I was going to say that I totally understand, and would 100% be feeling the same way if Terry told everybody he’s bi.”

Amy’s eyes widen. “What?”

“Yeah, oh, my god, I had the hugest crush on him when I started at the nine-nine,” Jake shakes his head. “I may or may not have cried when he got engaged to Sharon.” She stares at him, and he says, “Okay, so I definitely cried.”

“Wow,” Amy says. “How did I not know this about you?”

“Honestly, I have no idea. It’s not exactly something I keep a secret.”

“Me neither,” Amy says, holding her hand up to her chest. She smiles softly, squeezing his hand tight. “Well, hey, at least we’re going into our marriage knowing we have one thing 100% in common with each other.”

“Uh, I think we have more than one thing in common with each other,” Jake says. Amy stares back, clearly unable to think of one, and Jake says, “Our undying love for each other?”

“Oh, right, of course,” she says, bringing her other hand down over their joined hands. “I meant, you know, aside from that.”

“The fact that we would both die for Raymond Holt?”

“Okay, fine, that, too.”

“Our devotion to the force? The fact that we’ve both seen Charles naked?”

“How did you know I’ve seen Charles naked?” Amy asks, eyes widening.

“Ames, are you kidding?” Jake deadpans. “Everybody has seen Charles naked.”

“That’s true,” Amy murmurs. Then, she becomes serious again. “Well, I’m glad that we have more than just being bi and having crushes on our co-workers in common with each other.”

“Me, too,” Jake says. “Oh, hey, crushes on co-workers, I hadn’t even included that in my list!”

Amy laughs, then leans in and kisses him gently. “I love you,” she says. “Thanks for being so cool about this.”

Jake smiles, holding her gaze as he says, “I love you, too.”


End file.
